1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection of a species of causative bacteria of food poisoning in clinical tests or food tests.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Where materials to be tested are patients' excreta or feces, food or wiping materials, operations of enrichment culture, separation culture, pure culture and then confirmation culture must be carried out, in order to identify that certain bacteria are causative bacteria of food poisoning. Since a time period required for each culture step is 18 to 24 hours, the required period becomes as long as about 4 days in total. In biochemical tests for confirmation culture, for example, egg-yolk reaction, VP reaction, gelatin liquefaction, starch hydrolysis, nitrate reduction and sugar reduction, etc. must be examined. Therefore, the biochemical tests are operationally complicated. Accompanied by the complicated operations, the biochemical tests are time consuming and expensive.
On the other hand, a DNA probing technique or hybridization technique using an oligonucleotide has been attempted in recent years. However, it is difficult to achieve satisfactory detection sensitivity and selectivity in such bacterial tests.